The present invention relates to a cellular network communication system. In particular, the invention provides a cellular network communication system that economically services a plurality of microcells using distributed remote transceivers that also provides flexible scaling of the network capacity based on user demand.
Cellular communication systems are well known in the art. In a typical cellular system, a plurality of base transceiver stations (BTS) are deployed at a plurality of remote locations to provide wireless telephone coverage. Each BTS serves a corresponding cell and when a mobile station (MS) enters the cell, the BTS communicates with the MS. Coverage over a large area is achieved by placing a plurality of BTSs on the area. A conventional cellular network of this type is described in D. M. Balston and R. C. V. Macario Cellular Radio Systems, (Artech House 1993).
One drawback to the conventional cellular network is that each BTS represents a significant amount of hardware. For example, each conventional BTS includes a plurality of antennas, a plurality of transceivers, a plurality of signal processors, a central processor and an interface processor. With all this hardware, each BTS also represents a significant cost. Moreover, since the antennas are often placed outside such as on top of buildings or in other locations experiencing weather elements, the BTS electronics are subject to large temperature fluctuations and weather conditions that can reduce the longevity of the electronics.
What is needed is a cellular network that combines a low-cost transceivers with a flexible deployment technique to gain communication coverage over a large area at a low cost. What is also needed is a radio management system to manage such a cellular network.
The invention overcomes the identified problems and provides a cellular network that combines a low-cost transceivers with a flexible deployment technique to gain communication coverage over a large area at a low cost. The invention also provides a radio management system to manage the cellular network.
An exemplary embodiment of a cellular network for providing wireless communication with a plurality of mobile stations includes a mobile switching center (MSC) having a public interface configured to communicate with a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and at least one private interface configured to communicate with a private network. The MSC is configured to route calls from the public network to the private network and from the private network to the public network. A base station controller (BSC) is coupled to the MSC private interface and configured to communicate with the MSC. A concentrated base transceiver station (CBTS) is coupled to the BSC and configured to communicate with the BSC. A plurality of remote transceivers (RTRXs) are coupled to the CBTS and configured to communicate with the CBTS and with the mobile stations (MS).
One aspect of the invention is that call switching can be accomplished in the BTS or the BSC components, rather than having the call backhauled to the MSC. This aspect of the invention is useful in networks where at lease some of the communication traffic is from one mobile station to another within the cellular network.
Another embodiment includes an operations maintenance center (OMC) coupled to the mobile switching center and configured to monitor the network. The OMC maintains an operations parameter table that identifies network activity and events. The OMC also has a user interface that is configured to display information regarding status of the cellular network.
Advantages of the invention include a combination of low-cost transceiver and flexible deployment to gain communication coverage over a large area at a low cost.